


Teddy

by agentgalahad



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-25 23:18:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3828574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentgalahad/pseuds/agentgalahad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxy asks what Merlin's real name is. Set a few years after the movie. Fluffy. Requested by a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Merlin,” Roxy said as she moved her bishop out of the way of Merlin’s queen.

“Mm?” Merlin mumbled, concentrating on his next move.

“How come you’ve never mentioned your real name?” she asked. Merlin’s hand froze over the chessboard, keeping his fingers locked on the piece he was moving. He glanced up at her briefly, eyebrows high up on his forehead, before returning to the game. Roxy waited patiently for him to finish his turn. When he did, she triumphantly knocked his last remaining rook out of the way. He grumbled something under his breath.

“Why would you want to know my real name?” he asked finally. Roxy tilted her head to the side.

“Why not? I know all the other agent’s names, and they know mine. But… you’re a different story.”

“Not tellin’,” he muttered. Roxy’s eyes widened in mock surprise.

“Oh really,” she sighed dramatically. “Oh, alright. I see how it is.”

“Mm,” Merlin mumbled again before making his next move. Roxy promptly moved her knight forward, capturing his queen. Merlin swore loudly. “How did I not see that?” he exclaimed.

“I have no idea.” Merlin’s eyebrows were drawn together in pure focus. “So,” she continued. “Why won’t you tell me?” Roxy gasped theatrically, causing Merlin to glance up in concern. “Is it something really scandalous?” She leaned forward. “Come on, tell me.”

“No.”

“Please?” she begged.

“No.”

“Pretty please?”

“For the last time,” Merlin muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose. “No.”

“Yes,” she teased.

“No.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“Haha!” she exclaimed triumphantly. “I win.”

“How did I fall for that?” Merlin asked the ceiling, a small smile growing on his lips.

“I have no idea.” Roxy grinned, patting him on the head. He gave her an amused look before leaning back in his chair, balancing the two front legs precariously in the air.

Roxy marveled at how close she’d grown to Merlin over the past few years. The two spent all the time they could together, whether just to sit quietly and read, play chess, go for runs… or simply to enjoy one another’s company. She wasn’t quite sure how or when it happened- but whatever the answer was, she was just glad that it had happened.

“Alright.” Merlin sighed. He mumbled something under his breath.

“What?”

“Theodore.”

“Theodore?!”

“Yes, now stop laughing, it’s your turn.” She ignored him.

“You hardly look like a Theodore.” She bit her lip. “I’m calling you Teddy,” she declared.

“Like fuckin’ hell you will.”

 

* * *

 

 

Two days later, Roxy brought Merlin a cup of tea in his office.

“Brought some tea for you, Teddy.”

“Thanks, Lancelot.” She waited a moment, watching him sip from the mug.

“I called you Teddy.”

“And?”

“You’re okay with it.”

“No, I’m not.” Roxy frowned. “But,” Merlin added. “I figured that you’ll call me it anyways.” He turned away from his work to face her, a smile on his face. She grinned cheekily, before setting herself on the edge of Merlin’s desk. Merlin raised an eyebrow.

“Teddy.” She snorted. “Imagine if your last name was Bear or something.” Merlin choked on his tea, coughing awkwardly. He glanced at her, ears turning beet red. Roxy’s face split into an evil grin. “Oh no,” she hissed in delight. “It is, isn’t it?” Merlin shook his head desperately, but it was obvious he was lying. “Oh, wait ‘til I tell Eggsy.”

“Please,” he begged. “I’ll never hear the end of it.” She pouted, but gave in.

“Alright.” She sighed cheerily. “Teddy Bear. I can’t believe your parents named you that. No wonder nobody knows your real name. You poor thing.”

“It was awful growing up at school.”

“I can imagine.” They sat in silence for a few more minutes, Merlin continuing to type away on his clipboard. An idea popped into Roxy’s mind, but it was too cruel. She shoved it away, but it continued creeping up to her. Finally, she couldn’t hold it in anymore, and burst out in song. “Teddy bear, teddy bear, turn around. Teddy bear, teddy bear, touch the groun-”

“Shut up!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roxy throws a surprise birthday party for a certain someone…

 

* * *

 

A FEW MONTHS LATER

 

* * *

 Roxy sighed, putting her hands on her hips and taking a final survey of the room. Colourful streamers and balloons decked the walls, and a big Happy Birthday banner was draped across one end of of the room to the other. Underneath the banner, a pile of presents were neatly stacked. In the centre of the room, a long table was set, and Eggsy was currently lighting an enormous birthday cake that they weren’t going to be able to finish.

“Eggsy, if you light those candles now, they’re going to run out and into the cake by the time Merlin gets here,” Roxy exclaimed crossly, bustling over to where he stood. She swiped the match out of his hand and blew it out.

“Aw, fuck, I didn’t even realize,” he said apologetically. Roxy rolled her eyes, smiling, and took out the three candles he had already lit and replaced them.

“Okay,” she breathed, biting her lip. “I think everything’s ready.” She looked up, glancing at where Harry was pinning up a poster of a Yorkshire Terrier. “Harry, what are you doing?” she asked.

“Pin the tail on Mr. Pickles,” he mumbled. Roxy decided not to ask.  

“Alright, but make it quick. I’m going to go get Merlin right now. Eggsy, when I sneeze, that’s your signal to start lighting the candles and Harry can turn out the lights. When I say bear, take up your positions.” They nodded.

“Why bear?” Eggsy asked curiously. Harry snorted, and Roxy shared an amused look with him.

“No reason,” she replied. With that, she turned on her heel and walked out of the room.

 

When she arrived at Merlin’s office, she rapped the door with her knuckles three times in quick succession. From inside, Merlin called “come in.”

“Ah, Lancelot. What can I do for you?” he asked without looking up at her as he typed away on his keyboard.

“The lights in the game room won’t turn on,” she lied. Merlin paused to look at her. He raised an eyebrow.

“Why can’t you ask Arthur or Galahad to fix it?” he asked, referring to Harry and Eggsy.

“Maybe I want to take a walk with you,” she murmured. Merlin turned a light shade of pink. She grinned evilly. Recently, their friendship had become a little more than that… but Roxy tried not to dwell on it. Their duties to Kingsman came first. “So you can take a break from your work,” she amended.

“Ah,” Merlin responded. Was it just her, or did he sound rather disappointed? “Very well, then.” He switched off his monitor and followed her out the door. Roxy sneezed. “Bless you,” Merlin said. Roxy hid a smile.

Soon they reached the game room. Roxy paused a few metres away from the entrance, bending down to tie her shoelace.

“Wait up, Bear,” she called, beckoning to him. Merlin rolled his eyes.

An excited anticipation had began to buzz in Roxy’s stomach as they approached the door. Merlin reached forward to open the door for her. The inside was pitch black dark save for a few flickers of golden light.

“What the fuc-” Merlin began, when suddenly Roxy slammed her hand down on the light switch.

“SURPRISE!” Harry and Eggsy yelled, jumping out from their hiding places. Merlin, startled, stumbled backwards and crashed into the wall, swearing.

“Fucking hell, why the fuc…” he shouted, before taking a real look at the decorations and the cake.

“Happy Birthday Merlin!” Eggsy exclaimed happily. Merlin blinked, before an enormous smile spread from ear to ear.

“You lot are fucking twats,” he laughed. “Especially you,” he said turning to Roxy. She laughed.

 

Three hours and too many slices of cake later, Eggsy and Harry had to take their leave- they needed to prep for a mission in Seoul. After bidding farewell, they left, leaving Roxy and Merlin alone in the room. Gift paper was strewn about on the floor- Merlin had made a humongous show of opening his presents- tech stuff Roxy had gotten from Tokyo, a fluffy bathrobe from Eggsy (don’t ask), and a brand new pair of Oxfords from Harry, who had insisted that a gentleman could never have enough pairs of Oxfords.

“It’s like fucking Christmas,” he had informed them smugly.

After the duo had cleaned up the mess and tucked the leftover cake in the fridge, they ambled back to Merlin’s office. Roxy shut the door behind her and plopped down onto the ledge of the desk, swinging her legs. Merlin sat down in his armchair with a satisfied sigh, placing all the new toys she had gotten for him beside her.

“I’ve got one more present for you,” Roxy said with a start. Merlin smiled.

“It’s fine.”

“What do you mean, it’s fine? That’s ridiculous.” She hopped off the desk and made for the door. “Come on, it’s in my rooms.”

“Alright.” They walked to Roxy’s room, and once there, she pulled out a bag and handed it to him. He gave her an amused look before ruffling through the tissue paper. He tugged out a little stuffed animal.

It was a teddy bear, complete with glasses and a wizard hat.

“I had it custom made,” Roxy said proudly.

Merlin stared at the teddy, before turning his gaze to Roxy. Her amber eyes met his dark brown ones, filled with fond adoration. She realized with a start how much he meant to her.

“I… I don’t know what to say,” Merlin began, trying to hide a smile.

“Aw, give me a hug, Teddy,” she responded, before stepping into his outstretched arms.

“Thank you, Roxy,” he whispered into her hair. He inhaled her scent, sighing happily.

“Don’t get mushy on me, Merlin,” she said simply, smiling into his chest.

“Hey Rox.”

“What?”

“I just realized how short you were.”

“Shut up." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments. I enjoyed reading them. Shout-out to From Vietnam, who suggested I post this story on AO3 in the first place. Ta!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agent Lancelot is injured during a mission, which is utterly unacceptable to Kingsman's tech wizard.

_ONE YEAR LATER_

* * *

 

“Merlin, I’m fine, honestly, it’s just a scratch really…” Roxy trailed off.  
Merlin blinked, glaring at her.  
“Just a scratch, yes. As well as two stab wounds, a fractured shoulder, and who knows what else.” He shook his head, one hand tapping the metal edge of the hospital bed. Roxy had the pillows propped up. She bit her lip, trying for a grin.  
“Yes, basically.” She sighed. “It could’ve been worse.”  
“Exactly. Imagine what could’ve happened!” he growled.  
“Well, it didn’t. Stop worrying.”  
“But what if it did?” Merlin pinched the bridge of his nose, breathing heavily. He wanted to take her hand, to never let go. Never, ever. Instead, he bent forward, pressing his forehead against the metal edge of the hospital bed, staring at the white tile floor.   
“Come on, Teddy,” she murmured gently, poking his cheek. “It’s our job. I chose the risk, just like Eggsy. Harry knows he can’t do anything about it with Eggsy, and they’re engaged.”  
“That’s besides the point, Lancelot! I ca-”  
“Stop worrying about me!” Roxy burst out, temper flaring. Merlin lifted his head, surprised and slightly hurt. “Why do you worry so much? I’m perfectly capable of handling things myself!”  
There was silence for a moment. She looked away, regretting her tone of voice.  
“I worry because I care, okay?” Merlin muttered before he could help himself, ducking his head. Roxy was so taken aback that she didn’t even notice the way Merlin’s face became a rosy red.  
“Oh,” Roxy managed, blushing slightly. She smiled, and Merlin gave her a shaky grin.  
“And once you’re fixed up in a few days, you’re to head straight to my office. That’s a direct order,” he added in a brisk, no-nonsense tone.  
“Yes sir,” she responded as he stood to leave.  
  
________________________________________  
  
“Oh my god,” she whispered, gaping at the thing Merlin had given to her. She did a twirl in the mirror, eyes unbelieving. Her injured shoulder was still a bit sore, but it didn’t matter. She stared at her reflection. It was black and shiny and utterly gorgeous. The neckline dipped below her collarbone, and the skirt hugged her waist, ending just above her knees. It was made of a rather stretchy fabric, adorned with silver embellishments.   
The dress was bulletproof, and had several hidden pockets to stash knives and other weapons in a way that wouldn’t be visible from the outside of the dress.   
And then there were the shoes- silver stilettos, three inch. The heels were detachable, and the end impaled into shoe itself could be withdrawn and used as a weapon. The blade was also coated with the same deadly neurotoxin used on the blade hidden in the standard Kingsman Oxfords.   
Merlin had also crafted her a delicate ring with the same properties as the standard issue Kingsman signet ring- except hers had the added advantage of containing a single projectile dart which, when fired, would emit a gaseous form of benzodiazepine, a psychoactive drug that would induce anterograde amnesia.   
Finally, there was the little black clutch bag she now held firmly in her right hand. There were so many violent properties that Merlin had listed that she couldn’t even remember them all.   
She stepped out of Merlin’s personal washroom and stood in front of him, waiting. At first he didn’t notice her, as he was still typing furiously away on his keyboard with his back to her. He was also connected to a video feed with Arthur, who abruptly stopped speaking to stare at her, slightly agape.   
Merlin didn’t even notice.  
Arthur winked at Roxy and continued talking.   
“Yes, Tristan’s mission is going according to plan. If I were you, I would suggest that you look behind you.”   
“Yes, yes. I’ve sent in a retrieval team just in case. And what?” Merlin asked, taking a sip of his coffee.  
“Look behind you.”  
“What?” Merlin asked, glancing behind him before turning back towards the monitor. “What abou-”  
Merlin froze, spinning around. He choked on his coffee.  
“I… uh…” Merlin stammered, eyes as wide as saucers.   
A little blip sounded as Harry ended the call, giving them some privacy.   
Roxy put a hand on her hip, flipping her hair over her shoulder and posing for him.  
“How do I look?” she asked, meeting his intense gaze.  
“Great, actually,” he replied, voice rough. He stood up, walking towards her slowly, eyes travelling up and down her body. She shivered slightly. “Fits well,” he added.  
“How’d you know my measurements so perfectly?” she asked curiously, eyes narrowing, lips pursed. He stopped less than a foot in front of her.  
“I know every bit of you like the back of my hand,” he whispered. His eyes widened as he realized what it sounded like. “I mean,” he coughed awkwardly. She put a hand on his chest, cutting off his next words. He swallowed.   
“Hush, Teddy,” Roxy whispered. His eyes turned molten, sultry. He grasped her chin with his thumb and index finger, tilting her face up to meet his in a hungry kiss.   
“Roxy,” he breathed, leaning into her and pressing his forehead against hers, breaking the kiss. His eyes were apologetic. He withdrew, starting to take a step back. “I can’t-”  
“Shut up,” she whispered, smiling, before ending whatever words he had wanted to say by grasping his cardigan and bringing his mouth to hers again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for all the support. One more chapter left.

**Author's Note:**

> I think we need more Roxlin. Do you think we need more Roxlin? I think we do.  
> -agent galahad


End file.
